Guardian Angel
by shattered crystal heart
Summary: bella has moved to forks, she begins to feel like someone is watching her...and she is right, it is non-other then Edward, he has silently been watching her, why has he been stalking her? why can't she recall moments in her life? what does turning 17 mean
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:**_

_**Hello my fabulous readers, as you can see I have put up another story. I hope you all like this one, and I will continue with my second fanfiction sooo no worries.**_

_What people are thinking- Italic _

**Author Notes- Bold**

_**Flash Backs- bold and italic**_

Disclaimer- underlined

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephanie Meyer does. 

Bella's P.O.V-

It was strange. _Hadn't I seen that guy before? _I wondered as I walked up and down the Safeway aisles. I shook my head as I grabbed a banana vanilla yogurt and continued my food shopping. As I passed the dairy section I could feel a pair of eyes on me. It sent a shiver up my spin. I took a quick glance behind me.

I saw a boy around my age holding up a People magazine. He was obviously trying to hide his face. Unfortunately he wasn't doing the best job of it. He had messy, bronze colored hair that framed the palest skin I had ever seen. He was tall, too. Maybe 6 foot or more. From all of this I gathered he was around 17. I turned my attention back to my shopping. The second I began moving my shopping cart I could lightly hear his footsteps following me.

I sighed. This was ridiculous. I decided to confront him. I whipped my head around to face the person who had been following me.

When I did turn around I saw that the guy who I had saw was no longer there. Confusion twisted my face. Instead, there was a little girl with her mother choosing between wheat or white bread bagels.

I shook my head again. I could have sworn I had seen that guy. I quickly finished my shopping and I loaded up the truck with all of my food. As I slipped the last bag in, I saw the boy out of the corner of my eye. He was hiding behind a tree. Trying to hide anyway.

I could only see half of his face, but I could clearly make out brilliant topaz eyes. The second I turned my head to see if there actually was a guy there, he was gone. O_k Bella, maybe it was just the trick of the light, I mean there wasn't even a guy over there._ I told myself repeatedly.

I drove to Charlie's house. Since Friday this rainy, dreary place had become my home and Charlie seems to keep no food in the house. Hence the grocery store. While there, of course, I browsed and decided upon a few books to buy.

I sighed as I stepped into the house.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard Charlie ask.

W_ho else would it be?_ I thought.

"Yeah, Dad it's me," I called out. I could faintly hear the TV on in the living room.

I entered the kitchen and began to stuff the groceries wherever I could find space. I filled both the cabinets and fridge with no room to spare. After I had completed the grocery stuffing, I started dinner.

"Mmmm...smells good Bells. What are we eating?" he asked me a little timid.

"Oh, I'm making spaghetti and garlic bread." I said continuing the cooking while Charlie went back to watching TV.

Once dinner was ready I set the table and called Charlie in.

"Wow, Bella this is great." Charlie announced.

I smiled up at him, then I felt it again. I felt like I was being watched. I glanced nervously around the room. There wasn't anyone here except me and Charlie. There where only three windows, one big one by the sink, one by the door, and one in the living room next to the TV.

"Bella are you okay?" Charlie asked suspicious about my nervous behavior.

"Oh, me?" I asked, "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied

He didn't seem convinced, but we continued eating. I bit my bottom lip as I began cleaning the dishes. _Why do I feel like I'm being followed? I mean, it hasn't just started now, I've had this feeling ever since I was I was a little girl,_ I pondered.

I sighed. I was being way to paranoid, it was probably just a bird or something. Then that pair of golden eyes flashed through my mind. I blinked and shook my head to clear the image out of my mind. This was ridiculous.

I dashed up stairs and started the hot water. This is just what I need, a nice relaxing shower. Once I relieved my body of my cloths, I stepped into the shower and instantly I felt my muscles relax.

I rubbed my favorite shampoo through my hair.

I stayed in the shower until all of the hot water ran out. I wrapped my fluffy, cotton towel around my lean body and walked back to my room. I quickly dressed in a pair of gray sweats and a navy blue tank top. I picked Pride and Prejudice up and laid down on my bed reading it.

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to see a grayish tint seeping through my bedroom window. I lifted my head up to see what time it was 3:14 AM. I groaned and rolled over trying to go to sleep again. Finding that impossible, I groaned again and threw my legs over the edge of bed. I winced as my feet touched the cold floor. I decided to make a run for the bathroom and as I walked out the door I grabbed my bag of toiletries.

I walked into the bathroom trying to not wake Charlie. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and brushed my hair fiercely trying to get all the knots out.

It was now Sunday, and I had nothing to do, so I decided to kill a few more hours reading Romeo and Juliet. I changed into a pair of jeans and a simple green tank top. I walked down stairs tripping once to see that Charlie had made eggs and bacon, the only thing he could make.

"Here you go Bells." Charlie said handing me a plate.

I smiled up at him, "Thank you dad." I said sitting down at the table and started eating.

When I was about 4, I hit my head against the counter. That's what the police told my 'father'. The next morning I couldn't remember who I was. Charlie isn't my biological dad, both of my parents had died in a fire. Both the police and Charlie knew that I was lucky even to have survived.

Charlie and Renee had adopted me at the age of 5 and I became their daughter. Then they got divorced and I went to live with Renee. Now I was here, I never was able to remember what happened after 4. I never wanted to dwell on the past, I focused on the present. **(ok so here is some back ground on Bella, I changed it up a bit, .)**

I thanked Charlie as he left for work, I started cleaning the dishes and pans. Once that was done I decided to go outside in the backyard. I dashed back upstairs and grabbed a towel and a bunch of my favorite books. I set down the towel right under the sun. I laid back soaking in as much sun as I could. I wouldn't let this chance of sunlight go to waste.

I closed my eyes feeling the honey sunlight seep into my sun deprived body. I smiled to myself, this felt wonderful. Then my eyes burst open, it was the feeling again.

"Is anyone out there?" I asked in a whisper. All I could hear was the faint breeze of wind blowing strands of my hair into my face. I looked all around me. Nothing.

I laid back down on my blanket and dozed off again.

Edward's P.O.V-

I sat there motionless. I stared down at Bella. There she lay, on that towel in the sunlight not a care in the world. Then her eyes popped open.

She looked around frantically, "Is anyone out there?" she whispered.

She looked around where she sat but, fortunately, she didn't think to look up in the tree. I was sitting on one of the highest branches making sure she couldn't see the sun glittering off my skin. I carefully watched Bella as she laid back down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_So she is becoming VERY observant, _I thought. She was now able to tell when I was watching her.

I don't know what she did to me, the second Alice had that vision of her, I don't know what came over me. I felt the urge to always be there for her. Ever since she was 4, I began silently watching over her. My family didn't think it was healthy for me, but they soon learned that I couldn't live, so to speak, without her.

A smile played across my lips, I guess in other words I'm stalking her. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was true I knew everything about her. Her friends, favorite shampoo, tooth paste, flowers, colors, jean size, favorite animals, games, etc. I let out a light laugh, I truly did sound like a crazy stalker. I probably was.

But I was definitely not one of those creepy killer stalkers. I was more of her guardian angel. I sat on that branch for what seemed like only a couple of minutes, but was actually hours.

Bella fascinated me, I couldn't read her mind, but Alice could see her future, it was strange and different. I had never met someone who was like this. I wanted to read her mind so badly.

The sound of her getting up roused me from my thoughts. I glanced down to see her pick up her books and towel as she walked toward the house. I silently jumped down from the tree and dashed around the house to watch Bella through the window by the TV. She walked up the stairs tripping twice. I chuckled slightly. Over the first month of watching her it was obvious that she was a klutz. I could clearly hear her flopping on her bed flipping through pages reading a book. Most likely Wuthering Heights.

I was personally glad to know that she had moved to Forks. She had lived in Oregon once **(AN- this is where the movie is going to begin being filmed!)** with Renee, her mother. That was a good move because I could easily watch her without fear of being seen or catching the sunlight. Her moving to Forks instead of Phoenix as Alice had seen her doing was also a good move becuase once again, the sun came into factor. The move to Forks was good, also, because I could watch over her almost all of the time.

My family was living in Forks currently. Carlisle told me that I didn't have to go to school, because watching over Bella was more important than school. I've been watching over her for thirteen years now and this is the first time I have ever enrolled in the school system to be close to her. It's been three days since I enrolled and I have considered going back to un-enroll. I don't think I have ever been so nervous to go to school.

I ran over to the side of the house to where Bella's bedroom was. By way of listening to the pages turning, I knew that she faced toward the door. I took a chance and peeked into her small room.

Sure enough, she lay on her stomach her body facing the door and not the window. She lay there reading, none other than, Wuthering Heights. I stared at her in awe. Bella never ceased to amaze me.

Bella's P.O.V-

I was at my favorite part in the book when I felt the panic take over. I was being watched.

I whipped my head around to face my window. All I could see was the sun and clouds, and the tree that constantly tapped annoyingly at the window. I gingerly stepped over to my window and opened it slowly.

I glanced outside. I looked all around and... nothing. Maybe I was going insane.

I shook my head in disapproval as I shut my window and locked it. I glanced at the clock: 4:13 PM. Wow, was it already that late? I Put my books neatly away and walked downstairs. Charlie would be home in a few hours so I decided to check my email.

While my computer slowly booted up, I walked downstairs, filled a cup with milk and brought it upstairs. I took a big swallow and decided to work on cleaning up the house. I dumped my laundry in the washing machine and continued on to clean the kitchen counter and the bathroom.

I sat back down at my computer and opened my email. Renee had sent my three emails.

_Bella,_

_How was you flight? Did you get there okay? How do you like Forks? Do you know where I put my designer bag? The Channel one?_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I sighed, my mom was sometimes in her own world. I clicked on the next email,

_Bella,_

_Why aren't you responding? It's been a day! Hurry up and email me soon... Or else!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I chuckled under my breath as I began reading the next one.

_Bella,_

_If you don't respond to one of these emails at 6:00 PM Sunday I will personally call Charlie and ask where you are._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I quickly looked over at the clock, 5:15 pm. I let out a sigh, I still had 45 minutes but knowing my mom she would be sitting at her computer waiting for it to be 6. I began typing my email.

_Mom,_

_Calm down mom. Now I've responded and you can relax._

_Bella_

I hit send and started a new email.

_Mom,_

_The flight was fine. We landed safely, and your Channel bag is in the dpwnstairs coat closet, on the shelf in the far left. Forks is fine, a little to rainy, but today we had sun! That was great. I've got to go make dinner but I'll be sure to e-mail you again when I have something new to tell!_

_Bella_

I hit send once again and went downstairs started up dinner. I had to admit I was a little frightened for school tomorrow, but ever since I was a little girl I have always felt safe. No matter what situation I manage to get myself into.

Edward's P.O.V-

Watching Bella through the window above the sink I realized that she would be turning 17 soon. I sat motionless while watching her work. My phone vibrated in my pocket and moving quickly I steered out of view of the window to answer it.

"What is it Alice?" I asked sharply.

"Well it's very nice to hear from you too Edward." Alice's childish voice rang out of the other side of the phone.

"Alice," I growled, "get to the point of this phone call please."

"Ok, Eddie," she said laughing, knowing that I hated that nickname, "I just had a vision about Bella." she said leaving me hanging.

"And." I said impatiently.

I heard a loud sigh, "I think you need to see it for yourself."

I groaned, "Fine, I'll be there in five minutes." I said snapping the phone shut.

As I ran toward our house and away from bella's, my mind wandered. It was amazing how much restraint I had gathered over the past century. Considering the first time I met Bella, my restraint had strengthened most within the last 13 years. That scent had driven me to madness and back.

_**Flash back-**_

_**Alice and I where running as fast as we could to the little house Alice had seen in her vision. The house was already in flames when we arrived. **_

_**"Go Edward!" Alice yelled. Breaking a window seemed to be the only way into the house.**__ So be it, __**I thought as I jumped through. The light tinkling of glass was loud enough to be heard over the roar of fire and another crash. The crash, I saw, came from Alice as she climbed in through a now smashed window.**_

_**The flames were horrible and they were everywhere. They didn't bother Alice or I but they would certainly bother a child. We were in an upstairs bedroom. The curtains were already on fire, the bed was in flames and the smoke was making it harder and harder to see. **_

_**"Where is she Alice?" I asked urgently. The flames didn't bother us, but the little girl...**_

_**"She's downstairs." Alice said matter-of-factly. **_

_**I ran down the stairs and was shocked to find two shredded corpses. This was another vampires doing. It was then that the scent hit me...it smelled like freesia and vanilla. Delicious freesia and vanilla... **_

_**My eyes turned a menacing, coal black. Here was an innocent child who was making me go crazy over the scent of her blood. She was laying there her face up towards me, eyes closed, mouth open and some light cuts and a few bruises over her body.But her heart was still beating, that was a good sign.**_

_**"Edward! Get a hold of yourself, we need to get out of here, NOW!" Alice screamed at me as she picked up the limp girl. We left the house behind us, still blazing. All we could hope for was the little girl would survive. Our hope becoming more and more substantial as Alice carried the girl farther and farther from the enferno that was her house. **_

_**End flashback-**_

But that was a long time ago and now I was home. Home and ready to see what impending doom lay over Bella's head this time.

I shut the door as Alice ran down the stairs and I was instantly engulfed in the memory of the vision.

_Bella is in the kitchen when she stumbles, catches herself and then trips. She hits the floor with a dull thud._ Then the vision shifted._ Bella is in the cafeteria sitting with Jessica and her friends. Her eyes haze over and she faints. Now in her room, Bella lays on her bed whimpering in pain._

The vision ended and I am propelled back into our front room.

"So, it's begun,"I whisper.

Alice shook her head in agreement, "It seems that it has," she whispered somberly.

Knowing it would come one day, hoping that it wouldn't, seemed to have brought it faster. The ustoppable had begun.

**Author Note: **

**Ok, here is the first chapter, I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but don't worry I'll explain in the next few chapters. Everything will be explained. I'm very happy to say that now I have an official editor, and that my next chapters should be written better. lol, well thank you all of my readers, and don't forget...**

**Editor 1- twinkle.in.my.eye**

**Editor 2- bubba2494**

**Editor 3- KdMac**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**hi all of my readers, most of you are probably the same reviewers from my other two stories, but if you new I would like to let you know that I have two other fanfictions that you might be interested in.**

**anyway here is the second chapter...**

_people's thoughts- italic_

_**Flash Backs- bold and italic**_

Disclaimer- underlined

I do not own Twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer books

Chapter 2:

Bella's P.O.V-

I awoke to my annoying alarm going off. I groaned as I lifted my head to look at the clock, 6:00 AM. I sighed as I got up and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and slipped on a pair of faded blue jeans and a baby blue colored long sleeved T-shirt and I grabbed my simple, black zip up jacket. I looked at my reflection.

I had to admit I looked a lot different from when I was younger. The hair that surrounded my heart-shaped, alabaster face was long and brunet with a few red highlights with a gloss that had people wondering if I dyed it. My cheek bones were definite and accentuated by my too big, rosy lips. The color or my eyes had changed drastically from the time I was a little girl. My eyes were a deep brown, like chocolate, but now they had more of a dark butterscotch color with flecks of gold. After studying my reflection, I ran a brush through my hair and threw it up in a pony tail.

I dashed downstairs only stubbing my toe. I put on my shoes, and saw that Charlie had already left for work. I dumped cereal in a bowl and began eating my breakfast. Upon eating my fourth spoonful of cereal, I realized that my birthday was about a month away. _October 10 is upon us already. How time flies when you don't want to pay attention_, I thought to myself.

I looked at the clock: 7:14 AM. If I got to school earlier then I could get my schedule and map and a parking spot without worry of other students. Also, this way I had time to memorize the routes to class without the map under my nose all day.

I slung my back pack over my shoulder, grabbed my keys and locked the door. It hadn't rained yet and I was hoping that was a good sign. I hopped in my truck on and started the short drive to school.

Upon arriving at the school, I found that not many people come to school this early. Not much of a surprise. There were no other cars there beside the two near the office. I would have to assume they belong to the principle and a teacher.

I instantly turned off the loud engine and slammed my door shut. I looked up at the sky. It was a hazy color, but it still seemed as if there wouldn't be rain for a while. I hurriedly ran for the office. It was small and warm with a large women with frizzy red hair, bustling around, filing papers. I cleared my throat. She turned around, clearly surprised that someone was here this early.

"Um...hi, my name is Isabella Swan." I told her shyly. She looked shocked, but quickly smiled.

"Ah, yes of course. My name is Ms. Cope, this is your schedule and here is the map of the school." Ms. Cope said handing me papers.

She highlighted the best routes and told me to get the slips of papers signed by all of my teachers and to return them to her at the end of the day. I thanked her as I walked back to my truck.

As I unwillingly left the warmth of the office, I felt a drop of rain on my nose. I looked up, dissapointed as droplets of rain began to fall. _Great, _I thought as I ran to my truck for sanctuary.

I viewed my schedule and tried to memorize the map. I didn't want to attract attention to myself, so I started my car and drove around the block twice before coming back. There was 5 minutes before school started and the school parking lot was packed. The nicest looking car was a shinny silver Volvo. I grimaced.

I found a parking spot and cut my engine. I looked over the map once more before I threw all of my things into my backpack, and slung it over my shoulder. The rain was coming down harder now and everyone was wearing their hoods. I shrugged back into my coat and flipped my hood over my head to protect myself from the downpour, and began the wet walk to my first class.

To my luck no one noticed that I was the new student as I made sure to keep my face down. As I stepped into my first class I followed suit of the three other girls also just walking into class. One of them had almost translucent skin. I let out a relieved sigh. Good thing I'm not the only one with pale skin.

I slipped off my jacket and hung it on the hook. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked up to the teacher. I could feel the stares of the students on me as I passed each of the rows of desks. I blushed crimson.

The rest of my day went on boringly. I would walk to class with a couple of people who's names I forgot as soon as they told them. I only had to introduce myself in one class and that was trigonometry. Eventually, it was lunch time. A girl in both my trig and Spanish class, I think her name was Jessica, walked me to lunch.

She showed me to her table, and that's when I saw them. There where five of them. There where three guys and two girls. Out of the guys one was burly like a serious weight lifter, her had brunet wavy hair. The one sitting next to him was muscular too, but had less definite muscles and blonde hair. The last boy was leaner, he was the most boyish of the three, and he had messy, bronze colored hair.

One of the girls looked more like a girl from sports illustrated. She had long golden blonde hair that cascaded down her back and the curves that every girl would kill for. The other girl was like her opposite. She was short and pixie like, with jet black hair pointing in every direction with light, feminine curves.

They all looked different but similar at the same time. They all had pale skin, paler than even mine, and dark bruise like bags under their eyes. But what made my stomach turn was their eye color. They had the topaz eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jessica asked me. At that exact moment the one with bronze hair looked over at her meeting her gaze and then staring at me. In that second I could see curiosity and . . . worry?

I dropped my head.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"They're the Cullen's and Hales." Jessica announced. She then explained to me who each one was**. (AN: I didn't want to type the whole explanation**...) I nodded as she explained. But the second Edward had looked at me I felt that feeling. The feeling I got when I felt like I was being watched. I shivered.

Edward's P.O.V-

"Who are they?" I heard Bella ask. I turned my heard around to look at Jessica and then to Bella. My angel. The second I looked into her eyes I could see the difference. My eyes clouded with worry. It was already happening. I had been watching her throughout the day through peoples minds. I thought it was adorable when she blushed.

_Hey Edward. Do you see it? _I slightly turned my head motioning a yes to Alice.

I knew Bella probably was looking down in embarrassment.

_Edward was that her?_ Jasper asked me.

"Yes that was her." I replied quietly.

Every one in my family except for me and Alice took a quick glance at her.

"She doesn't look like much." Rosalie whispered. I let out a low growl.

"Geez Edward. Don't get all over protective." Rosalie said in her defense.

_I don't know why he cares so much for her. Everyone is acting like she's already part of the family. _Rosalie's bitter thoughts gave her away.

"You know why we care for her, and why we watch her." I hissed at her. Rosalie glared at me and I glared back. Jasper took it as his cue to send calming waves to us.

"Thanks." I mumbled to Jasper. It was time for Biology class, and Alice already saw that Bella was to be in my class. I was very happy about this, but I was also unbelievably nervous. Jasper gave me a confused look,

_Mood swings, much Edward? First you're worried then your pissed and now your happy? And . . . are you nervous? _Jasper said analyzing my feelings. I shot him a glare.

As I walked to class I could hear the faint giggles of girls as I passed them. I rolled my eyes, there was only one girl in my life. I walked in to Biology sitting in my seat and waited anxiously for Bella.

Bella's P.O.V-

I walked with Angela to Biology. She was a quiet girl, very shy. Once we got into the room she hung her jacket up and half waved good-bye as she walked to a different lab table. I went up to the teacher and handed him the slip of paper, which he promptly signed and returned to me, after sending me to sit next to none other then...Edward Cullen. I walked over to my seat, tripping over my own feet. Twice. I blushed furiously as I sat down next to Edward.

After I had taken my seat, the teacher began lecturing us on cellular anatomy, something that I had already learned. I took careful notes anyway, not wanting to make eye contact with Edward.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." he said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

It was almost like listening to velvet. I couldn't help but look up at him. For some reason, though, it seemed he was the nervous one when I should clearly be the one who is nervous.

Well, so much for not wanting to make eye contact.

His eyes. How to even begin to describe them would be difficult. It was like looking into pure sunlight: warm and friendly, they were the color of topaz and honey seemingly mixed into one impossible beautiful color. He had a light smile on his god like face when I looked up to meet his unfathomable gaze.

"Uh...my name is Isabella Swan." I said, scolding myself for saying "uh" in the beginning.

He let out a low chuckle. "Would you mind it if I called you Bella?" My eyes widened slightly. _How did he know I liked being called Bella?_

"Sure." I whispered.

He gave me the most breath taking croocked smile, and went back to his work. I couldn't help but smile and blush as I looked back down at my own work. Class was over and, pondering quietly, I piled my things back into my bag.

"Well it was very nice meeting you, Bella." Edward said as he walked out of the classroom.

Those eyes. Those very same eyes. Edward's topaz eyes flashed through my mind**. (AN: yes I know it took Bella FOREVER to remember the golden eyes**.) I blinked, astonished_. No that isn't possible there is no way that the guy I saw was Edward. I mean, I don't even know if there was a guy standing behind the tree at all_, I thought inwardly.

After a painful gym experience, school was finally over and I couldn't wait to go home. I stopped by the office, dropping off the slips of paper that had all the teacher signatures on them. Quickly leaving the offices warmth, I ran to the truck, unbelievably ready to be home.

Charlie wasn't home yet so I started my homework. Within half an hour all of my homework was done and dinner was started. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and his family. They where obviously different. Everyone at school ignored them completely but obviously not by choice. The whole family looked like they had stepped out of a magazine, so they must have chosen to be isolated from the student body.

It sort of made sense, if they wanted to be popular it would be so easy, they had the inhuman beauty working for them and that was just about all they needed. While thinking through this, an unease began to creep over me. I knew this feeling all too well. That person was watching me again.

"Okay who ever is out there, I know your watching me!" I said. No one answered. I mean why would I want someone to answer, that would freak me out, yet I called again. "Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard Charlie ask as he walked through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I said relieved. I shook off the creepy feeling and I went back to cooking the rice and enchiladas. Charlie naturally went to the TV while I finished up dinner. I reached up to get the plates and my head began to throb.

_**Flash Back-**_

_**It was hard to make things out. Everything was slightly out of focus, hazy.**_

_**I saw a little girl about 2 years old. She had light brown hair. So light you could almost call it blonde. She was wearing flying cow pj's, and she was being held by a one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.**_

_**The women had wonderful, golden, chesnut hair that curled and cascaded down her back, almost to her waist. She had pale skin and beautiful, butterscotch eyes. **_

_**"Be a good girl now, it's time for bed." she said in a honey sweet, light voice.**_

_**End flash back-**_

I dropped the plates and awakened from my reverie barely in time to get out of the way of the now shattered plates.

"Bells, what happened?" Charlie said running over, concern thick in his voice.

"Oh sorry," I managed, " I must have had a clumsy moment, Ch-I mean dad." I said. I bent down to clean up the pieces. Charlie chuckled at me as he too bent down to help.

"No Bella let me do it, we can't let you get hurt." he said giving me a childish grin. I smiled back as I grabbed the broom. Sweeping up the mess kept my mind clear for the moment, but as we began to eat I touched my head in awe wondering what had just happened?

**Author Note: **

**OK, I know some of you have already made guess on what is happening...lol...I would like to thank one of my friends Sami for editing the first chapter and fixing after it was double fixed, lol...**

**well I hope you all liked it and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Author Note:**

**Thank you all of my AWESOME readers and reviews! And because of your awesomeness here is the next chapter, lol :D**

* * *

_People's thoughts- italic_

**Author note- bold**

**_Flash Backs- bold and italic_**

disclamer- underlined

I do not own twilight, or the series...Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 3:

Bella's P.O.V-

I stood in the shower thinking what happened a couple of hours ago. Every time I tried recalling what I saw, my head would ache. As if something was stopping me from remembering. I leaned against the tile wall of the shower. What was happening to me?

I lightly touched my head and winced, maybe I should forget this whole thing. It would just be so much easier to forget. Forgetting was one of my specialties, I was good at pushing memories and thoughts out of my head.

I shut off the water seeing how I had used up all of the hot water anyway. I carefully stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and I walked quickly into my bedroom. I slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, said good-night to Charlie, and slipped under my quilt to sleep. It was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. **(AN: I know she just saw Edward, and that this is like in Twilight, but go along with it. .)**

Edward's P.O.V-

I was sitting on the tree outside of Bella's bedroom. I watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I hope Bella had a good day. Seemed like she did, although there was that incident in the kitchen. . . I wonder what happened._, Charlie didn't think on that for long,_ Well she is clumsy. _His thoughts filtered through my head. Nothing of interest sparking my attention until what happened in the kitchen replayed in his memory. He dismissed it quickly and thought nothing more on it.

I let out a sigh as I filtered out Charlies thoughts and continued to silently watch Bella.

"Edward." I heard her say. My eyes widened in horror. _Oh crap, she saw me, _were my thoughts, but then she turned over and mumbled my name again. I felt an overpowering surge of feelings that I didn't know I had. A strange, sudden and very strong urge to leap inside Bella's bedroom and brush my fingers against her warm skin, overtook me.

_Bad Edward. _I scolded myself for even thinking that. But still...

_It wouldn't hurt anyone. If I have to I'll even hold my breath_, I opened the tight window silently, making sure that Charlie couldn't hear, and slipped into her bedroom. It smelt like...Bella. Her scent was everywhere. I walked over to her bed, and kneeled next to the bed. Bella rolled over on her side so that she was now facing me.

Her angelic face only a couple inches away from mine. Her mouth was slightly open as if she were getting ready to say something.

I could smell her intoxicating scent. Her silky hair was like a halo, her beautiful eyes were closed to expose the soft, pale eyelids that showed the spidery veins. The expression on her face showed she was clearly at peace.

I leaned in slightly, not registering that I was doing so, and touched her check with my finger tips. Her warmth against my frigid fngers felt amazing. Bella's perfect lips turned in at the corners, as she smiled. My dead heart throbbed in my chest. I stared at her sleeping figure.

I began to lightly trace the veins in her hands. When I finished tracing the veins their lightly turned her hand over and traced the faint lines on her palm. She grabbed my hand and hugged it to her chest. I smiled to myself, as I let her hand hold mine. I could have stayed there for eternity and it wouldn't have bothered me. Unfortunately, the way things were, it did bother me.

The back of my throat began to go dry. I sighed, I hadn't hunted in a couple weeks...I glanced outside. It was around 4 am. I had time to hunt quickly and then go to school. My thirst wouldn't be fully quenched but it would be enough to sustain me enough to resist. I took one last glance at my Bella as she slept and slide my hand, unwillingly, out of her grasp.

Bella's P.O .V-

I opened my eyes lazily. I instantly jerked up. Something about my room...it was strange. Everything seemed to be in place where I put it. I picked up my hand and realized it was ice cold. I touched it with my left hand and felt the warmth flood my tense muscles as they relaxed. Why is my hand so cold?

I let it go. Right now I just had to foucus on getting ready for school. I ran downstairs and grabbed a pop-tart, threw some milk in a cup and hurriedly ate my breakfast.

Today was the second day of school. _It shouldn't be as hard as the first day, right? It should be easier, what with everyone knowing me already. . . _I thought to myself. I took one last chug of milk before I grabbed my backpack and keys and headed for school.

I was right. The second day of school, was much easier. As I walked over to my first class people where saying hello to me. Waving back to them, I mostly wondered who each one was.

Class was the same. The teachers lectured on a subject that most of us already knew, Jessica talked non-stop about her life, and about her infatuation with Mike, Erik gave Mike dirty looks while he wasn't looking and sometimes while he was and then there was Mike. He was nice and talkative and beginning to remind me of a lonely, lost puppy.

The best thing was to nod in agreement or disagreement, gasp and occasionally mmhmm. It kept them talking and me not listening.

Jessica walked me to the cafeteria again and walked me through the line with her as she continued to talk. She was so busy talkign about herself she didn't notice I had only bought a lemonade.

Jessica and Angela where walking me to their table when all the noise from the cafeteria was gone. I could see Jessica's mouth moving, but no sound. Then I broke into sweat, I began to get woozy, and slightly dizzy. Then I collapsed.

**_Flash back-_**

**_Everything was fuzzy. The only thing that could be seen was shapes and colors. The shapes and colors slowly came into focus and I could soon here and see what was happening._**

**_I could see what looked like a person, it looked female, she wore all white. She seemed to be holding something. A baby? _**

**_"Look, isn't she beautiful...What should we name her?" the women said, her voice...it rang through my ears. Then I could see a man. He looked to be well built. He wore dark blue. The women showed him the baby._**

**_"How about..." and then everything was black again._**

**_End flash back-_**

"Bella?" I heard an angels voice call out. I groaned, my head feels like it weighs 500 lbs. I felt something cold touch my head, it felt good against my hot forehead. I grabbed whatever it was to hold it their. I could hear someone chuckle. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, concentrating on the cold.

"Bella." the voice said. It was beautiful. I blinked my eyes open. And in that instant the icey cold substance was gone and then replaced with something equal to it's cold. I touched my forehead to feel an ice pack. I was in a room. It had green walls, and they where moving slightly.

I closed my eyes inhaling through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. I reopened my eyes and looked over to see Edward leaning against the door panel. God, he looked more like a professional male model. His smoldering, topaz eyes where watching me intently.

"What happened?" I asked him, in more of a whisper. His eyes met mine, and I blushed lightly. He seemed amused by this.

"You fainted in the cafeteria." he said walking over to me. I groaned. This is just what I needed, to faint in the cafeteria. Then the nurse came in. She looked around her late 30's.

"Okay, sweetie, just lie down. Do you know how this happened?" she asked me. I shook my head no, as I closed my eyes holding the ice pack.

"Do you know?" she said speaking to Edward. My eyes snapped open.

"Yes, I do, she fainted at the sight of blood." he said looking at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Oh, dear there's always one." she mumbled.

"I think I'm fine." I said swinging my legs over the small bed. As soon as my feet touched the ground I crumbled foward. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to prevent me from falling. **_(AN- kinda like with Carlisle in the hospital. :P)_**

"Are you sure?" the nurse said analyzing our position. Edward let go, as I straightened out.

"Yeah, I'm just a little clumsy." I said. I could see that Edward seemed to be holding his laughter. I glared at him.

"Well, okay, but Mr. Cullen," she said turning her attention to Edward. "I want you to keep her safe until then, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Edward's eyes glazed over, "I swear I will keep her safe." his voice held so much sincerity that the nurse blinked.

"Well...then I guess you can go Ms. Swan." I thanked her as Edward and I walked out. I began to head to Biology class.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard Edward ask. I stopped to turn around and face him.

"I'm going to Biology class." I said looking a bit shocked.

Edward chuckled under his breath, "No your not, I'm taking you back to your house."

"Why?" I said shocked.

Edward then became very serious. "I told the nurse that I would keep you safe, and I intend to do just that." Was there was something below his serious tone. . . agony?

"Fine." I was surprised at my words. Had I just agreed with him? But something in his eyes told me I shouldn't argue.

We walked to his car as it just began to rain. I stepped into his shiny volvo. It smelled amazing, like him. Edward slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. The drive was quiet. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was here with Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. The angel, Greek God, male model, hot person of our school.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me all of a sudden. I looked at him, I met his intense golden eyes. My mind went into a jumble.

"I don't know what I'm thinking, well it's hard to explain." I concluded. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, obviously not good enough for him.

I leaned my head against the window watching the rain fall down. Now the rain was pouring so heavy that you couldn't even see outside. I didn't know how Edward could even drive. I tried remembering what had happened. I hadn't smelt blood that was for sure. Then something like a little shock wave zapped my brain. I winced, what was that? I continually tried recalling the memory but my brain didn't like it.

Before I knew it we were at my house.

"I'm sure you can stay safe inside your house?" Edward said teasing me, he had a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure I can." I teased back, as I opened the car door, grabbing my backpack and walking to my front door. I turned around to see the Volvo dissapearing from sight.

I stepped into the warm house. I silently thanked God, or whoever, for making school get out before Charlie was home. That way he wouldn't have noticed that I had skipped school. I walked up stairs to my bed room to take a nice nap. I needed to catch up on some sleep.

I awoke to hear Charlie's tires screeching. I jerked up and ran downstairs, opening the fridge door.

"Bell's?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad," I said, "Sorry I fell asleep, I haven't started dinner yet."

"It's ok, I was going to go down to Billy's place and we were going to watch the game." he said, looking very happy. What was it with guys and sports?

"Ok." I replied. I began putting things away.

"I heard from the nurse that you skipped school today." Charlie said starting up the conversation. I whipped my head around,

Only in a town like this would the dad know that his daughter got sick in class. "What?" I said trying to stay cool.

"Oh, no don't worry Bella, she said that you had fainted from blood and that it was good that you went home." Charlie said going into defense mode.

I let out a sigh of relief. I said good-bye to Charlie, and walked up to my bedroom. I glanced at the calendar, my birthday was only a couple weeks away. I sat cross-legged on my bed and opened one of Jane Austin's book. Before I knew it my eyes slowly closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Unknown P.O.V-

I watched as Bella fell asleep. I smirked. It was beginning. I sniffed the air, my eyes narrowed. Edward was on his way, I jumped out of the tree by her bedroom window and ran into the forest. I would have to let the others know, we had been waiting for too long for this chance to slip away. I took one last look at Bella's house before I disappeared in the shadows of the forest. Yes, this time we wouldn't fail.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Okay here you go, more drama. I love DRAMA! I couldn't thank you all enough, for being the best reviewers EVER, you all get 1 million dollars!! jk, lol,**

**Thank you!!!**

**Reviews!!!**

**-emily **


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Author Note- Okay well i know that you have been getting antsy about finding out who the Unknown person was...lol i love putting you guys in suspense!!!! This is the longest chapter so far that I have written!!!!!! I apologize that it took so long to put up...-**

_People's thoughts- italic_

**Author Note- bold**

**_Flash backs- italic and bold_**

Disclaimers- underlined

I do not own Twilight or any of the series...Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V-

My birthday was less then one week away, but this was far from a happy time for me. About the time I started seeing that family in my "visions" was when my misery started. It began with light headedness, loss of appetite and fatigue and went onto sharp spasms of pain that would shoot through my already worn out body. I had learned to hide my pain well and Charlie and everyone at school didn't seem to notice, which is just as I have wished. Although, since the pain, the "visions" had not bothered me and for that I was very thankful.

Sleep evaded my tired body and the few time I managed to get to sleep I would jolt awake with a sharpness that would send a wave of pain over me. Even with the loss of my appetite I still ate. It seemed that food no longer held an intrest to me because I no longer tasted the flavors._ I wouldn't want anyone to think I had become anorexic_, I thought to myself with an inward laugh as we currently sat in the cafeteria while I was taking small sips out of my soda.

"Bella, are you sure you aren't hungry?" Angela asked me concerned. I turned my attention to her, bringing myself back to the present. I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine Angela. I've just been having big dinners lately." I stated. She looked at me with uncertainty.

I could tell she didn't believe me, but she let it go anyway. I turned my attention back to the window.

It was then that I could tell I was going to have one of the dreaded "visions". I groaned on the inside, not again. I could fell the room spiraling below me. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I felt as if I was a feather.

**_Flash back-_**

**_This time I could see everything clearly. _**

**_The women I had seen before was wearing a simple white halter dress, and a pair of white flip flops. Her hair flowed in the light breeze. She was leaning against the man I saw. I now carefully looked him over. _**

**_He had a muscular build and stood about 6'3". His hair was a light brunet with strands of gold that were highlighted in the sunlight. And his eyes. . . they were that same honey color. The kind of color that made you feel warm looking at it. _**

**_His arms where wrapped around the women while they looked on in a breath taking meadow._ (AN- different meadow from Twilight, don't get confused...but it looks a lot like the one from Twilight_.) The meadow was filled with silky smooth grass where wild flowers ranging from whites, to pinks, to blues and purples swayed around the large oak tree in the middle of it all._**

**_The women and man where sitting under the shade of the tree, the man leaning against the tree, and the women leaning against his toned chest. They where smiling as they watched someone. I turned my head around to see a young girl around 3 years old. _**

**_She was running through the meadow coming toward the couple. _**

**_"Mommy, Daddy!," she said excitedly, "Look..." she said her voice childish and innocent. She held out a fistful of flowers in her small hands. Her mom took them from her saying,"Thank you sweetie," in her sweet melodic voice._**

**_"Wow, sweetie they're beautiful, just like you." the father said. His voice was melodic also. The little girl beamed up at her mother and father. _**

**_"Don't you think so Lillian?" he turned to the mother,_**

**_"Yes I agree Damon, she's our little angel," Lillian said smiling._**

**_The little girl ran through the meadow, her sun dress and light brunet hair flowing behind her as she went. She stopped and spun around, her dress swirling aorund her. Laughing she fell back, looking up at the sky. Her baby-ish heart shaped face held only joy. _**

**_Then everything went black._**

**_End flash back-_**

"Bella?" Jessica asked. My eyes slowly open. I was thankful to find that I wasn't laying on the ground. I blinked.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Are you alright, it looked like you fell asleep." Jessica said analyzing me.

I gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just dozed off." Everyone went back to their conversations, but something bugged me. It was the fact that I could remember all of the details. The two names I heard where still ringing in my ears...Lillian and Damon. They sounded so familiar.

Angela and I walked to Biology silently. She walked to her lab table, while I strode over to sit next to Edward. Since the day in the car, Edward and I never talked to each other. I don't fully understand why, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought. Something was happening to my body physically and mentally.

Once school was over I rushed to my truck, eager to get home. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. I was getting dizzy again. I took a couple deep breaths and re-opened my eyes. My dizzy spell seemed to have subsided. For the moment anyway. I took advantage of its abscence and starting the engine I began the drive home.

As I walked through the door, I stumbled my way to the couch and flopped over the edge on to it. Grabbing the blanket that was slung over the back, I huddled in it, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie ask as he nudged my shoulder.

"Hm..." I said as I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay Bella?" Charlie asked his eyes filled with concern.

I gave him a weak smile, "I'm fine, just tired," I lied.

He put the back of his hand against my forhead. "You're burning up! You must be sick. You know, now that I think about it, I did hear that there was something going around." he spoke to me in a serious tone.

"I'll make you some soup, you go on upstairs and go straight to bed." he said. I nodded as I slowly stood up and made my way to the steps. Once I got into my bedroom, I closed my door and leaned against it sliding down to sit up against the door. I closed my eyes trying to force the pain away but instead of the pain going away my body began to heat up.

My body felt warm. Too warm. I got up and stumbled trying to get to my bed, but instead I found myself lying on the ground with a loud thump. Then I found myself in a house I didn't recognize...

**_Flash back-_**

**_I stood in the middle of someone's fairly large bedroom. Everything matched from the cream colored walls to the pearly carpet. On one wall there was a large window that let the dying light into the room. Around the room were china dolls, drawing paper, colored pencils, and other toys. In the back of the room was a queen sized circle bed. _(AN- I always wanted a bed that was circular! I think it would be awesome!)_ The sheets where a silky white and along the wall behind the bed were pictures of the family I had seen._**

**_The sun had just begun to set, I noticed. It was now twilight. I was taking in the room when everything burst into flames. The picture frames had been engulfed in the embers. The fire completely surrounded me before the blackness overcame me. _**

**_End flash back-_**

Edward's P.O.V-

Bella had arrived home after school and she fell straight to sleep on the couch. I watched through the window by the TV. I felt relieved. Lately, she hadn't been getting enough sleep. The minutes turned into hours until Charlie came home. He walked over to Bella.

"Bella?" he asked, I felt concern surge through me. It was almost time, it would become much more painful.

"Hm..." she said opening her warm, chocolate eyes. _She doesn't look well at all. She hasn't been eating and I can hear her restlessly turning at night. I hope she hasn't caught that bug that's been going around, _Charlie's thoughts filtered through my head.

"Are you okay Bella?" Charlie asked his eyes filled with concern.

Bella gave him the best smile she could muster, "I'm fine, just tired." _She's lying. She hasn't been able to lie her whole life, _Charlie thought, inwardly sighing.

He put the back of his hand against her forhead. "You're burning up! You must be sick. You know, now that I think about it, I did hear that there was something going around." he spoke to Bella in a serious tone. _She is more then warm, her head fells like it's on fire, _he thought.

"I'll make you some soup, you go on upstairs and go straight to bed." he announced. Bella just nodded and trudged upstairs. I followed her upstairs finding myself in her tree peering into her room. She silently shut the door as she fell to her knees leaning against the door. She was in pain. It was easy to read that much from her expression, but unlike in school, here she wasn't trying to hide it. Only trying to push it away.

Bella then broke into sweat. And she tried to reach her bed, but failed. She landed on the ground instead_. What was that? Oh no Bella_! Charlie said panicking, as he ran upstairs. I could hear Bella's heart speeding up. Charlie swung the door open.

"Bella?" Charlie exclaimed. He bent down and checked her pulse. I knew her heart was still beating. He let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed the phone in her bedroom and called 911.

"This is Charlie Swan, yes...no, my daughter, Isabella Swan, she fainted...no, yes I think she just fainted from a fever...thank you." he said.

I ran all the way to the Hospital to see Carlisle.

Bella's P.O.V-

I awoke very uncomfortable. It seemed I was laying on something lumpy and there was an irritating beeping noise that was near my ear.

"Is she awake?" I heard a Charlie ask.

My eyes fluttered open. My eyes landed on Charlie then looked at...someone who I assumed to be Dr. Cullen, Edwards father. He was very good looking, but he seemed too young to eb a doctor. He had blonde hair and his eyes like the rest of the Cullen's were a strange butterscotch color.

"Good morning Isabella." Dr. Cullen said in a melodic voice. I blinked, _Wait a minute. Did he just say morning?_

"Where am I?" my voice was hoarse.

Dr. Cullen chuckled under his breath, "You're in the hospital." I blushed a deep scarlet, that was a stupid question.

"Why am I here?" I asked. This seemed like a fair question. His eyes flickered to an emotion I didn't understand. Pity?

"Isabella,"

"Bella." I corrected him. He gave me a small smile.

"Bella, three days ago you collapsed in your room from feveral exhuastion," he explained. "Charlie called 911 and the ambulance brought you here. Bella, your fever was unusually high, almost reaching 115 degrees." he said with concern.

"3 days? 115 degrees!" I said, was that even possible?

"Yes, Bella, 115 degrees. We had to use ice to bring your temperature down." Dr. Cullen explained.

"But now you're fine." Charlie said looking at Dr. Cullen for both an agreement and an answer.

"Yes, she'll be alright for now." he said.

"For now?" I squacked.

"Yes, like I said this is unusual, your fever might come back, and it could be worse." he said. I began to chew my lip. This could be worse?

"Well," he deliberated, "as long as she will be safe." Charlie said.

"She'll be safe here." Dr. Cullen said, although it sounded more like a promise than a statement. Charlie couldn't doubt the sincerity in his voice. I inwardly groaned, great I was stuck in the stupid hospital all because of ym stupid fever. Dr. Cullen left to help other patients, and Charlie told me to get better and that if I needed anything to call him immediately.

I was now alone in the hospital room. I felt trapped, but safe at the same time.

Now that I was alone (and bored) I looked around the small room that I had to myself. Next to the bed I was on, was a small dresser. On the dresser was a lamp with a weird design on it and next to the weird lamp was a small pile of my favorite books. I smiled, at least Charlie brought me some books. I looked up as a nurse walked in.

"Hello," she said much to cheerily, " My name is Alyssa. I will be attending you as I am now your nurse." Alyssa said. She looked young. Maybe, two years older then myself. Perhaps she was an intern. She seemed kind though, not impatient either which was a plus.

She stood about 5'6" with pretty brown hair that was accented by her red highlights. Across her pale nose and cheeks was a light sprinkling of freckles that brough out her hazel eyes. Her lips seemed to be plastered into a cheery smile on her young face.

I smiled up at her. She seemed like a very optimistic person.

"Dr. Cullen said that you can walk around, but you have to stay in this room, and if you need anything just hit this red button," Alyssa showed me a red button next to the heart monitor.

"If you can't reach this button, then use this..." she handed me one of those necklaces that have a button on them in case of emergencies. I felt like an elderly person. "That should be about it, and you father gave me these to give to you." Alyssa said handing me some text books, and folders.

Great, Charlie also got me my homework for, what looked like, the whole week.

I sighed, I didn't exactly have anything else to do, I opened my history text book and began reading it. While I was reading I couldn't help but get this unsettling feeling that I was begin watched.

I glanced up at the clock. It was already 4 pm. I was half way through the whole text book when Alyssa came in with a tray of food. As delicious as it all seemed I only ate half the biscuit. I wasn't hungry still.

I couldn't believe that it had been recovering from that fever for three days. I sighed, my birthday was only two days away, and I would be 17.

As I got up pain seered through me. I cringed. I began breathing in and out, trying to calm myself. It seemed to work. I sat in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Edward's P.O.V

I was at the hospital in less then 4 minutes. I walked up to one of the nurses.

"Hello, do you know where Carlisle is?" I asked. her mind was a little frazzled.

"Yeah...he is..ah...um...in...his...uh, office." she said trying to think. I thanked her and walked into his office.

Carlisle was indeed in his office scanning a medical book.

"Carlisle." I said. He looked up at me.

"What is it Edward?" he asked as his pager went off. We both walked outside as the ambulance came in. They pulled Bella into the hospital. she was drenched in sweat. Carlisle checked what the medics had written_. Her temperature is 113 and going up. So it must have started already. This is very high temperature. Fascinating..._

"What do you mean Carlisle?" I demanded.

"Edward a regular human possibly couldn't survive this. I believe she is in the first stage." he explained. I hissed under my breath.

"Edward, you and I both know that we can't stop this." he said trying to calm me down.

"But will she be okay?" I asked trying to keep my temper under control. Carlisle got up out of his chair and grabbed a folder and we both walked out of his office.

"Yes she will be fine, she won't die." he said as he walked into room 2 where Bella was being held. I walked in the room, and saw Bella lying there on the bed. She had to wear one of those air mask things, and her eyes where closed.

"Dr. Cullen, her temperature keeps going up, we need to lower it fast." One of the nurses said lusting over how Carlisle looked. I rolled my eyes. Human thoughts where very shallow.

"Get ice." he commanded. He then turned to me.

"Edward, you should go hunting with Alice." I knew that Carlisle was right, I hadn't fed in over 2 months. I've been so consumed in watching Bella that I continually forgot about hunting. Now that I realized how long it had been my throat felt parched. I thanked Carlisle and ran off to the house to find Alice.

Bella's P.O.V-

**_Flash back in dream-_**

**_The scenes kept changing and it was hard to keep up. They soon slowed enough to catch what was going on but they continued to switch._**

**_I first saw Lillian and Damon in their living room. The room was spacious and had many windows, but the view was dreary as it was cloudy outside. The floor was made of a sleek wood, with two leather couches sitting on it. Lillian and Damon were standing about 5 feet away from each other. _**

**_In the middle of both of them was the little girl, but she was only about 1 in this vision. She was smiling and giggling as she began to take her first steps._**

**_My surrounding shifted._**

**_I was now at what looked like some sort of marine wild life park. The little girl was jumping up and down excitedly. She now seemed to be around the age of 4. _**

**_"Mommy look..." the little girl called out as she peered into the huge window. She watched as one of the dolphins came swimming up to her. She grinned at it, and put her hand against the glass. _**

**_"Hello." she whispered. The dolphin nodded it's head as if saying hello back. Lillian and Damon stood behind the little girl smiling at their daughter. _**

**_The dolphin bent down as if to kiss her. It pecked the glass and swam away, waving good bye. _**

**_"Bye bye, Flipper!" the girl said. Once again my surroundings shifted and I was now back at the house. _**

**_It was dark, maybe midnight. Then a huge crash could be heard. And the back door had been knocked off it's hinges. Damon and Lillian were upstairs in their room. _**

**_Damon rushed down stairs in such speed that I could only see a blur. Lillian dashed to the little girls room. _**

**_"Mommy?" the girl said half asleep. _**

**_"Shhh, sweetie we need to go." Lillian said as she reached for the little 4 year old and held her. _**

**_"I wouldn't try and run. Well not unless you plan on an extremely painful death," a harmonic voice said out of the shadow from the closet door. My eyes widened at the sight of the woman. There was no way this person was human. She literally stepped out of the shadow as if she had been a part of it. Lillian ran down the stairs with the little girl in her arms. _**

_**"Now where do you think your going?" another girl asked in a playful, carefree tone. The sound came from behind us but the girl was in front of us. She smirked evily. **_

_**Then a growl tore through the air. **_

_**End flashback-**_

I bolted upright. That dream. No, it was more then a dream.

It was completely dark now, and the clock read 3:50 am. My eyes widened, I was going to be 17 in two minutes. Then I noticed that it was quiet. It seemed to quiet for a hopsital. I pulled my feet out of the comfortable warmth of the covers and carefully crawled the rest of the way out of bed. I walked quietly to the door and peeked around the corner.

There was absolutely no one there. There was no sound, no breeze from the air conditioning, nothing. I stepped out of my room. I opened my mouth to ask "is anyone here?" but nothing came out . My eyes widened in horror. I tried screaming, but again there was nothing. The whole hospital went dark.

I blinked. Was I still dreaming? And then the clocked ticked 3:52am. Then that's when I fell into hell. I blanched and sank to my knees. The pain. It was everywhere. There was pain throughout my veins, throbbing in my head, coursing through my skin and exploding in my back. I wrapped my arms around my body trying to pull myself together. Maybe if I made myself smaller it wouldn't hurt as much. Wrong! It only brought more pain. I screamed and then the pain became too much. Tears started to stream down my face.

_Why was this happening? What was happening to me? Why is it happening to me?_ I thought as I slipped into another black stream of unconsciousness.

* * *

Author Note- 

_**I promise that the next chapter will have the unknown vampires in it. And that what is happening to Bella will be explained, I know hang in there, just one more chapter...lol, well thank you everyone you are all AWESOME!!!!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUH, **_

_**-emily**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hello all of my readers, I know most of you are probably mad at me for not up-dating for a long time, well that's because I have been typing my very own story, it isn't F.F, it's my very own vampire story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soo happy. Anyway here is the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_People's Thoughts- italic_

**Author Notes- bold**

**_Flash back's and visions - italic and bold_**

Disclaimer- underlined 

I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers series...

Chapter 5

Unknown P.O.V-

"Mm...that girl tasted good.." Holly said running her tongue over her glistening teeth, wiping away the blood of the nurse. I shot her a glare.

"Holly, it isn't over yet, she has just merely begun her transformation. We need to bring her to the house." I hissed.

Holly was one of the first vampires I met when I was newly turned. Her tall, slender frame fit her black jeans and tube top. Her black clothing and long, dark hair contrasted with her pale skin. Her long, thick eyelashes surrounded her crimson eyes and her supple lips were turned up in the corners with a satisfied smile. Her ability was unique and powerful. It also tended to come in handy when attacking a screamer. The ability she got was manipulation of sound waves.

For example, she could create fake sound waves and make you hear things that aren't really there. She could also block off your hearing and she can use the sound waves to locate people or things.

"Fine," she said pouting, "but you get to carry her." Holly said glancing down at the unconscious Bella. I smirked at her as I easily lifted Bella onto my black.

"Are you going to run?" I asked Holly.

"Well not all of us can move through shadows." she retorted as we jumped out of the hospital window. I smiled slyly, as I seeped into the shadows.

Yes, my ability is that I can manipulate shadows. I can move within them, or even make a shadow come to life. Within a minute we were at our house. I knew the vampire that could see the future had seen that we have Bella. I opened one of the doors and laid Bella on the bed. I smiled mischeviously down at her. Yes, this would work

Alice's P.O.V-

I was in my bedroom going through the Internet looking for new cloths when I had a vision...

**_Vision-_**

**_Bella was in the hospital, when she awoke. She was walking around looking confused. She whispered something but no sound came out. She looked horror struck, the clock chimed 3:52 and Bella fell unconscious. Then a vampire walked out of the shadows, followed by another vampire. The one who had stepped out of the shadows picked Bella up and they disappeared._**

**_End vision-_**

"Oh no." I whispered. I ran downstairs, "You guys we need to leave NOW!" I screamed. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett opening their door. Esme stepped out of the kitchen, Carlisle came out of his office, and Edward was standing in front of me, while Jasper was next to me.

"Alice what happened." Edward asked his voice pleading.

"I can explain on the way, we need to leave, we have to get to the hospital quickly!" I said. Edward had the keys in his hand and we piled into the cars.

Bella's P.O.V-

Was I dying? No, if I was dead it wouldn't be this painful. I couldn't open my eyes. No, I didn't want to open my eyes. I was in utter darkness. I could faintly hear voices but nothing else. Then I felt a pair of cold arms around me and it felt amazing compared to the fire running through my veins. And then my body became liquid and then air itself.

After a while the frigid arms laid me on a bed. Where was I? I still couldn't open my eyes, then a spasm of pain soaked every nerve of my body. I held back a whimper of pain. I felt like I was being burned from the inside out.

Holly's P.O.V-

"Hello, love." I heard my mate whisper in my ear. I shivered.

"Hello to you too Stefan." I whispered back to him as he kissed my neck.

"Sam brought the girl," he murmured in between kisses. I smiled as I turned around to face him. Stefan had been my mate for over 500 years. He was a staggering 6'5" which was shocking to those not used to him. It didn't help much that he had a muscular build and the crimson eyes. Even less helpful was the fact that his ability was illusions and he could bring your worst nightmare to life.

"How long will the transformation take?" I asked Stefan. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It will take until the blue moon which is tomorrow" he said. I nodded.

I could hear Sami outside. She was moving through the shadows scouting the area. She was always different. And dangerous.

In the 1400's Samantha had killed her own mate. No one ever asked her why. Everyone was too afraid to ask.

Sami was scary in appearance as well as attitude. Her brunet hair had a red tint that sometimes looked the color of her scarlett eyes. Her palid skin was dotted with light freckles. One her left cheek was a tattoo of a red rose. The rose dripped down the left side of her body as if it were bleeding. The red for the rose was like nothing you had ever seen before. It was almost as if it were not only red but black. The tattoo just showed how creepy she could be and sometimes was. When she got mad at you. . . Well, you hoped she didn't get mad at you.

"The Cullen's are running through the forest." Lily exclaimed bursting through the door. **(AN- here you go jess this is your character in my f.f just like Holly and Sami.) **Lily was our last accomplice. She was 5'8" with golden brunet hair, a heart shaped face, and the ability to turn water into fire or vice versa.

"We are going to need to distract them. Keep them occupied until the time is right. we only have one chance at this." Stefan announced. Sami had appeared from the staircase shadow.

"Lily you stay here. Stefan, Holly, and I can take care of the Cullen's," Sami told us. Stefan and I ran out of the house toward the forest, Lily didn't move and she looked pretty mad that she was told to stay while Sami disappeared in the shadows oblivious of Lily's feelings.

Edward's P.O.V-

We all separated as we searched throughout the forest. Where was she? Her transformation had started. That meant that a vampire had known about her. . . and then kidnapped her. They were waiting for the moment when the blue moon would come and at that precise moment they would feed on her.

A growl rumbled in my chest. Like hell I would let that happen. I was deep in my thoughts of killing the person who did this when I heard a mischievous giggle. I froze. It was a vampire.

_Edward, there are three vampires here, we need to regroup! _Alice screamed in my mind. I cursed under my breath, as I ran in the opposite direction. I had found a clearing. I looked around and saw. . . Bella. She was on her knees, her arms wrapped around herself, and she was sobbing.

My first reaction was shock and then relief and finally worry.

"Bella. . ." I said shakily, striding over to her.

Her back was to me and I wasn't sure she knew I was there so I got closer.

"Bella?" I asked, I touched her shoulder.

The moment I touched Bella she disappeared. I was too shocked to do much but stand there, stupidly looking at the ground. What was that? Then I saw that the shadows from the trees, and bushes began to move. They began to form into what looked like dozens of shadow creatures. Some seemed to be animals while others were deformed and had extra arms and other body parts. Before they started to crawl toward me I noticed they were completely dark. There were no faces, just utter darkness. **(AN- kinda like Silent Hill)** They began to come toward me until I was completely surrounded.

"Hello, Edward." I heard a voice say and another being came out of a shadow. This time, however, it was a vampire. The second I saw the markings I knew who she was. From the shade of hair color to the cold eyes and the blood rose on her cheek I could tell who it was. I hadn't seen her for decades.

"Hello, Samantha." I said coldly. 

Alice's P.O.V-

Jasper and I were standing side by side watching the dark haired brunet. She didn't move and she had her eyes closed. Her posture was relaxed until Jasper made the first move and got behind her trying to grab her from behind. Unfortunatly she ducked, did a back flip over him and landed on her feet. Standing there awestruck was when I recieved the vision of Edward surround by creatures.

I opened my mouth to say, "Jasper, Edward needs our help," but nothing came out. Jasper turned his head slightly still keeping an eye on the brunet. His mouth moved but I couldn't hear anything. My eyes widened this was her ability. Control of sound.

She took advantage of our distraction and ran up to Jasper, kicking him in the stomach, sending him crashing into trees. This wasn't good.

Emmett's P.O.V-

"Holy shit." I cursed where were these things coming from. Rose, Carlisle, Esme and I where standing back to back creating a small circle. The shadowy creatures continually attacked us. I grabbed one by its head and ripped it off. I threw it aside in disgust. The head I had thrown to the side began to shake and create a new being.

"What are these?" Esme asked as she too began to fight.

"If these creatures are what I think they are then I know the person responsible for this," Carlisle said as he ripped apart a creature.

"Samantha," Edward growled.

"Who the hell is that?" Rose screeched, taking her frustration out on one of the black animals she had ripped to shreds.

"She is a vampire. She's powerful. More powerful then the Volturi." Carlisle whispered.

"Why do they keep multiplying?" I asked annoyed.

"Because they are shadows. Her ability. . .Well its really quite amazing. Her ability is the manipulation of shadows." he continued.

"We can't continue like this forever." Esme said. I knew that. Everyone knew that. Even if we are vampires we couldn't do this forever. Not with the shadow things multiplying like they were.

Bella's P.O.V-

**_Dream-_**

**_I was in darkness. There was nothing there. An absolute black abyss. I floated around for a while until I saw a sliver of light. I ran to it but it seemed that I was now in slow motion. After what seemed like eternity I was directly under the sliver of light. _**

**_I took another step toward the light. It was then that the light surrounded me. I closed my eyes at the brightness and covered my face. _**

**_"Bella." I heard a honey voice say. I opened my eyes and blinked, I could faintly make out the figure of a women. And as she got closer I instantly recognized her. It was Lilian. She was wearing a silvery halter gown that flowed with every step that she took. _**

**_"Lilian?" I whispered. Lillian smiled at me._**

**_"Bella, it's so good to see you again." she said embracing me in a hug. _**

**_"Again?" I asked her. _**

_**"Honey, she hasn't fully gotten her memory yet." I heard a harmonic voice say and then the man from my visions stepped out. **Damon,_** _I recalled. _**

**_"Oh, it would seem your right." Lillian whispered as Damon wrapped his arms around Lillian's waist. _**

**_"Bella, dear, it's me your mother." Lillian said. _**

_**"Bella, we are angels." Damon added only then did I realize the outstretched, feathery, pure white angel wings protruding from their shoulders. ****

* * *

**_**Author Note: **

**Well here you go everyone you now know who Bella is!!! In the next chapter I will explain her back ground history, and we will go back to the Cullen's and see how they're holding up. How does Edward know Samantha??? How do Jasper and Alice overcome Holly??? What is up with the blue moon??? So many questions and they will all be answered in the next chapter, thank you all of my readers, and once again I'm sorry for not up-dating...I don't think I can up-date tomorrow we are getting a dog, soo I'll try!!! I promise but the latest will be by Wednesday. **

**Oh and thank you holly and Sami for letting me use your names...and sorry Jess for not using your name but like I told you there was already a Jessica so it might have gotten people confused, so I hope you liked your replacement name!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

**Hello all of my readers...sorry for not up-dating for a while...i know i'm lazy lol...I have been typing my next F.F and I just wanted to let you know...once I think it's ready I'll post it, before I do that I will send out AN's to let you guys know that it's up...just for a heads up it's called 'The Red Envelope' or at least it will be...lol...**

**Author Notes- bold**

**_Flash back's and visions - italic and bold_**

Disclaimer- underlined 

I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers series...

Chapter 6

Bella's P.O.V-

**_Dream-_**

**_I stared at them. No, that wasn't possible._**

**_"No, your lying." I whispered as I took a step back from them._**

**_Lillian stared deep into my eye, "Bella, sweetie you know who we are. You buried it in your mind when you were a child to protect yourself,"she tried explaining._**

**_"Okay. So lets say you really are angels and I'm really your daughter. Why are you here talking to me now." I said, taking another step back trying to set a distance between us._**

**_"We are here to explain what we are, who we are, and what is happening to you." Damon said trying to make me calm down._**

**_"Ok, well if you are angels then what about me?" I asked them. Lillian merely gestured behind me. I slowly turned around to see a huge mirror full length behind me._**

**_I gasped, that wasn't me. The girl in the mirror looked equally shocked._**

**_She had luscious chocolate hair in locks of curls that tumbled to the middle of her back. Her pale skin glowed like a diamond in the sun. She looked taller than my 5'4. She was maybe more like 5'7. She had plump rosy lips, definte check bones, and a heart shpaed face. Her wide, honey-gold eyes open with shock were outlined with long, thick lashes. _**

**_She was wearing a silken white halter top, and on her back were smooth, feathery, outstretched, pearl white wings. I whipped my head around._**

**_"Is this real?" I asked._**

**_"Yes and no...you are talking to us, but this is more of a dream...we're in your subconscious." Damon excplained._**

**_"Okay, so I am an angel...how did this happen?" I asked._**

**_"Well, we are angels. There used to be hundreds of us that walked among humans and vampires, even werewolves. We went unnoticed for centries. We appeared to look like any other human. Then a vampire named Aro stumbled upon an angel that was on the peek of death. He assumed she was a human and fed on her. _**

**_"Later, many, many years later, vampires became aware that there was a special brand of humans, as they called us, that gave vampires powers or abilities. So then vampires went on a rampage killed any human that smelled remotely good. Later humans blamed this on a plague. As time progressed vampires with these 'gifts' some how could transfer some part of power source to another vampire by merely biting them. _**

**_"Soon there became less and less of us. We eventually became a myth, simply a legend. Even vampires began to believe there weren't any true angels. A couple of years later I met your father. We were the last two angels on the earth. _**

**_"About a five years after we got married we had you. You were the most wonderful gift any mother could have asked for. But as you have seen, we died, and you are now the only living angel." Lillian finished._**

**_I just stared. _**

**_"Wait...I'm the LAST angel, that's that's...did you say vampires and werewolves? Are there witches too?" This was too much information for me._**

**_They both laughed a nervous laugh._**

**_"No sweetie, there aren't witches, but there are vampires and werewolves, and you know 7 vampires already." Lilian said as Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a loving way._**

**_An image of Edward and his family flashed through my mind._**

**_"The Cullen's." I muttered under my breath._**

**_"Yes, the Cullen's. There are few vampires who drink animal blood," Damon said_**

**_I was puzzled, they drank animal blood. Then I felt a fire. A fire in every part of my body._**

**_"Bella, we don't have much time," Lillian said._**

**_"What..." I began but then she began to speak again._**

**_"Bella a group of vampires kidnapped you when you went under the transformation...You are now in a house, and one of those vampires is watching over you. The others are fighting the Cullen's. Bella, darling, when the blue moon arises, you will be at the peak of you transformation. When that happens, the group of vampires will drain you, we won't let that happen, but you need to help the Cullen's." Lillian said. _**

**_"What's the blue moon?" I asked. _**

**_"The blue moon is what humans call an Eclipse. It happens every couple of decades. Humans can't see that the moon, when it is over the sun, creates a blue moon. Not even vampires can tell, but there are some who can." Damon explained._**

**_I nodded. This was not good._**

Edward's P.O.V-

I stared at Samantha and she stared right back.

"How long has it been? 80 years?" Samanatha said with ease.

"It would seem it has been much shorter." I said cooly.

**_Flashback 1927-_**

**_I was confused. Why was Samantha leaving?_**

**_"Samantha you don't have to do this, please re-consider." Carlisle pleaded with her near the front door. _**

**_Samantha's face was relaxed, but her eyes were cold. _**

**_"Carlisle...don't you see, I'm different...I don't know what I am." she confessed. _**

**_"We can help you find what you are," Carlisle pleaded._**

**_"No, you can't," she said firmly._**

**_"Please Samantha, you don't need to drink human blood." Esme said trying to persuade her daughter._**

**_"No, I do...we'll see each other soon." she promised and with that she disappeared in the shadows._**

**_End flashback_**

Edward's P.O.V-

"Why are you doing this Samantha?" I demanded. Her creatures were waiting restlessly. They had only slightly moved back when Samantha had commanded it. It was almost as if they had minds of their own. I shivered. That was too scary a thought to think.

She merely smirked at me. "You don't get it do you Edward, her blood, sure it gives vampires power, but what if you already have power. Edward," she began her eyes softened, "you see, I can become normal."

Her words sunk into me slowly. Then it hit me like a sledge hammer. She already has so much power that it wouldn't affect her, at least that way. It would change her back to a human, she would be a normal girl.

"Please, Samantha why don't we just talk about this." I pleaded. She shook her head,

"No Edward, I'm sorry." she whispered as her gaze lowered to the monsters. Her eyes turned an even darker crimson almost black. Then the creatures lundged at me.

I swiftly moved out of the way dodging them as they tried attacking me with their claws and teeth. I needed to find the others.

Carlisle's P.O.V-

"Okay, so, Carlisle why don't you tell us about Samantha." Rosalie asked in disgust as we continued to battle the shadows.

"It was around the 1623, I recall the moment I had led the men to the monsters, as we thought they were. One of them emerged and fed. It ran away once it heard us and I quickly followed. The creature ran into the forest trying to find an easier prey. I approached it and that's when it turned around to face me." I explained vividly remembering it's face, and the tattoo...

"Holy shit, Carlisle it couldn't be the vampire that changed you...could it?" Emmet asked.

I looked at my family, "Yes, Samantha was the vampire that changed me."

Everyone stiffled a gasp. I looked up at the sky_, Samantha...why are you doing this?_

Alice's P.O.V-

_Okay Alice...it's fine, everyone is fine. You need to focus on the battle. Lets see. . . she can manipulate sound waves and it seems she shut off my hearing and my vocal chords. Great, just great, I thought_. The odds weren't good. Jasper and I couldn't communicate.

She suddenly moved and reappeared in front of me, but only to send me crashing through the trees. Jasper started to run confusing patterns to, hopefully, disarm her. Unfortunately, it did not work. She stood very still and closed her eyes as if she were trying to remember something and as Jasper blurred past her she grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

I narrowed my eyes. Perhaps this was going to be more difficult than we originally planned on.

Everything stilled and I suddenly saw Edward. He was racing to reach us while still batteling the weird shadow creatures. I still couldn't tell Jaspet what I saw, but his gift didn't rely on sound. He understood the emotions rolling off me. He looked over at me while ducking a punch and I gave him the slightest nod. That was all it took.

I saw Jasper fight harder and faster and the pent up rage I had been holding down flew through me freely. I ran toward her faster than I have ever dreamt I could go. I spun my body and used my speed, weight and strength to strike her with my foot hard enough to send her sprawling in the exact direction I had intended. She was trying to catch ehrself before she landed when Edward finally got to the small clearing we had accidentally made. He caught her around the neck and before there was a struggle she was decapitated. The moment her head was no longer attached to her body I could hear again.

"Edward...we need to find the others." I said, my voice only a whisper. I looked up and Jasper was already at my side ready to leave.

Edward's P.O.V-

We had reached the others to see them fighting the same shadows that I had been fighting.

"It's about time you showed up." Rosalie snarled.

A menacing growl errupted through the forest.

"Who killed my mate!" a tall, muscular man yelled as he walked slowly, toward us. It was then that I remembered the woman we had killed.

"Enough!" The order echoed and the tone never changed. Samantha stepped out of the shadows and immediately the creatures stopped attacking.

"Stefan!" she barked at him, "now is not the time. It has begun." she said. Stefan's eyes were cold when he smiled a devilish smile. Samantha glanced up at the sky and as she did so her eyes changed briefly to a terrifying and striking violet color. She looked at me as if sensing my gaze.

"Kill them," she said quietly and with no emotion as her and her vampire dissapeared. The creatures instantly began to shake and they grew three times as large as they had originally been. We backed up to each other and braced ourselves for a vigourus fight as they began to lunge at the nearest person.

Bella's P.O.V-

I don't know what's happening, but whatever it is, it sure is painful. I cringed as a burst of pain shot down my spine. The cringe brought another inferno blast of pain that spread through my entire body. I tossed and turned, whimpering in pain. If I quieted my whimpering I could just barely make out the voices that were talking.

"We need to move her." It was a dark voice, but I could still tell it was a woman.

"Why?" another asked. Thsi voice sounded much more playful, but the playful sounded more like a cat with a mouse.

"She needs to be directly under the blue moon for this to work," a man spoke.

The blue moon. These are the vampires that kidnapped me! Before the though had time to take root a pair of cold arms enveloped me and I was engulfed in the sweet darkness that took away my pain.

Edward's P.O.V-

Shit...this couldn't be happening. Bella was in danger! Why couldn't I defeat these shadows? Why couldn-

Alice was having a vision and I quickly made sure that she was protected enough that I could see it.

**_Vision-_**

**_Bella lies in a clearing with her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. Her face looks toward the sky, so serene. Her eyes open and she is looking directly at the blue moon. A quick flash of light and Bella slowly drifts upward toward the moon until she stops and she is surrounded in a radient golden light. _(AN- kinda like Atlantis the Lost Empire, i'm sure most of you have seen that movie, lol)**

**_End vision-_**

"Alice...we need to hurry." I yelled.

"I don't think these shadows will let us just walk past them." Emmett said sarcastically.

I growled. This was no time for games. Bella was about to be at the peak of her transformation. Her most powerful moment and her weakest.

I swear I will save her, even if it costs my life.

* * *

**Author Note-**

**Okay I know the last like was cheesy, but I like corny. lol, sorry once again for not up-dating...I hope you like this chapter!!**

**What will happen to Bella?? Will Edward keep his vow?? How are the Cullen's going to defet the shadow creaturs?? Will Samantha succed in draining Bella, and turning normal?? You'll find out in the NEXT chapter!!**

**Thank you all of my readers and REVIEWERS!! Please give me feed back, and guess on what you think will happen next!! I REALLY want to reach 100 sooo please help me out!!**

**-emily**

* * *

People's Thoughts- italic


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**yes, i know, it has been FOREVER since my last up-date, and yes i know i said i wouldn't hold off on up-dates for more then a week...sigh, i really am lazy, sigh, well here is the next chapter!!**

**And I will be putting my new story up VERY soon so I will let you all know when that will be!!**

**Hi all of my AWESOME readers...thank you soo much for getting me to 100...I would like to thank...**

KdMac you where reviewer 100!!

enchantedxbella

xLookingForMyEdwardx

Twilight-Seeker1918

karina5185

luvnycki

Midnight Fangs

Hopeless-Romantic1901

truehazel

musicormisery4105

Catt

AllyR

MidnightWritter

emerald topaz

roughdiamond5

stellergazeller

Rachelandthecupcakecrusades

twinkle.in.my.eye

trueVaMpIrE

gooodkarma

**_People's Thoughts- italic_ **

And of course my wonderful editors...

**Author Notes- bold**

_**Flash back's and visions - italic and bold**_

**Disclaimer- underlined **

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers series...**

**oh and just for a heads up my editor is at her aunties house right now...sooo there WILL be errors...lol .**

Chapter 7

* * *

Samantha's P.O.V-

Stefan placed Bella in the center of the clearing. Lily, Stefan, and I took a couple yards away from Bella standing in a triangle. The timing had to be perfect. I glanced up at the sun. The sun was being blocked by the moon, a blue moon. An smile tugged at the corner of my lips. It was almost time.

It had only been a couple of minutes and the wind had shifted. I glanced once more at the shinning moon. It now had a violet outline.

"It's time," I whispered. I nodded toward Stefan. He would create an illusion around us like a protection bubble. It will prevent the Cullen's from finding us and their precious Bella.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

My family and I were running...running through the forest. We couldn't find the clearing that Alice saw.

_Dude, its like we're running in circles._ Emmet whined in his head. Then it dawned on me. The mate of Holly! He said he had the power of illusion...

"Everyone STOP!" I yelled and instantly they froze.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asked.

"What if were trapped in an illusion? Or they protected themselves using an illusion?" I asked suspiciously eyeing the forest.

_Edward, that's right...that man, Stefan, he said he had the power of illusion._ Alice thought.

"Okay so they have an illusion up...how do we break it?" Rosalie said. My eyes narrowed, _this is going to get tough._

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I was lost. I couldn't understand where I was. I knew that I was in my subconscious, but my mother and father had left saying that they finished what they needed to do. I was left alone. Then another wave of pain of what felt like a million needles stabbing me engulfed every inch of my body. I felt the pain. I whimpered. I couldn't stand this, I wanted the pain to just kill me. Then an image flashed through my mind. I saw Edward, his perfect god like face. He had that crooked smile and his eyes glistened.

_That's right, I will except the pain, for Edward_. I said in my mind. Yes, I would do this, I would protect them. I promise.

* * *

Lily's P.O.V- **(AN- hi jess, well here you go i have your pov...i hope you like it...buddy)**

My eyes widened in shock. The moons shot down light like a lightning bolt. It engulfed Bella, her body began to rise from the ground. Then bursts of the power was scent out of her body.It was like she was the sun and its rays were reaching out over the earth. My eyes squinted slightly because of the light. You could barley see her body because of the light that surrounded her.Oonly her silhouet was visible. Even to vampire eyes.

"When do we drain her?" Stefan asked Samantha. Samantha stared at Bella her face unchanged almost glaring.

"You will know when it is time, for now we wait." she said, her unwavering stare still pointed at the floating Bella.

I stared at Bella, deep inside me I knew that this wasn't going to work, and that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

We were currently in the middle of the forest devising a plan when I felt something. It was like a surge of warmth spread through me, it made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"Bella," I whispered.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked me. I turned my body around to face a clump of trees.

"Bella, she is close." I muttered under my breath. It was like she was calling to me.

I could hear my families concerns in their thoughts but I blocked them out. I took a step forward, I knew where she was. Without a second thought I ran as fast as I could through the trees **(AN not like actually through the trees more like dodging them...lol just wanted to clarify that.) **She was close, my Bella, I would protect her, I promise.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

I was wrapped in warm, it felt like a nice spring day in Phoenix. My body was completely numb I didn't even know if I had a body, it was like I was floating on a cloud. Then I felt it, Edward. He was close.

"Edward." I tried calling out, but nothing came out of my mouth.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

"_Edward.."_ I heard the wind whisper. Bella.

I began navigation until I found Samantha and her two other accomplices, and Bella shinning radiantly like the sun.

* * *

Samantha's P.O.V-

Yes, this was it. I could see Bella's body she bent forward until her body was arched into a ball, like a baby in her mothers womb. **(AN- okay i know WIERD analogy...go with it...thanx)**

"Get ready," I hissed out. Bella's skin on her back began stretching... _NOW!!_

I leaped up my razor sharp teeth about to pierce the nap of her neck when something collided into me.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

I could see it. Bella arched into a circle, and her skin stretching, then I could hear Samantha's thoughts, _NOW!!_ My eyes widened I ran as fast as I possibly could seeing Samantha about to piece my angel's skin when I crashed into her sending us both flying in the opposite direction.

We crashed through a tree's truck.

"NO!!" Samantha shrieked out. Her eyes turned from a crimson blood red to onyx black. "You!! You will pay for this!!" she screamed at me as the shadows around me began to vibrate. She held up her right hand, that had the tattoos. Her tattoos began to quiver and move up her arm and into the palm of her hand. The shadows swirled around her and in her right hand she had a massive ball of shadows. It was radiating off so much energy that little spurts of what seemed to be black lightning shot out of the black ball of shadow. My eyes widened with fear, this was it...I was going to die.

Samantha threw the black ball of darkness at me. I shut my eyes awaiting for pain. Then behind my eye lids I could see a blast of light shot out. I opened my eyes. There standing in the center of the clearing was an angel.

Her glossy chocolate hair spiraled down in a fountain falling to her waist. Her pale illuminating skin shone like the silver moon. Her curve's body, was draped by a silken dress. Her heart shapped face, definite cheek bones, and supple rosy lips, where all to gorgeous. She opened her eyes revealing a pair of Sapphire ocean blue eyes, and her outstretched feathery white wings.

"Bella.." I whispered.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**okay...it was short...well sorry, and there was a lot of shifted P.O.V's...sooo you will see another chapter...well it's actually an author note that you REALLY need to read this is serious...im not kidding...well anyway I hope you liked it...sorry it took me so long...lol**

**REVIEWS!! please!!**

**-emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:**

**okay soo peps I told you that this was important because it is...I now have my 4th story up!! As you all know it is called The Red Envelope...I will only be putting 1 chapter a day...or every 2 days...depends on how many reviews I receive...**

**but i wanted to try an all human fan-fiction...so I would LOVE IT if you read and reviewed it...thanx...**

**oh and told me if I should continue...that's important...well I hope to read your reviews...**

**oh and yes I am working on the next chapter for To Love or To Be Loved...just wanted to let you know...**

**you guys are AWESOME of awesomeness!!**

**Thank you you guys for taking your time to read this!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:**

**Holy Crap, today at school I met Jacob!! The actor playing him!! He came to our school!! I'm getting my Twilight and New Moon book and Eclipse book signed by him tomorrow!! I am soooooo freaking excited...I was screaming my head off when I saw him. My friend Emmy asked him if he liked play the character Jacob Black and ofcourse he said he loved it!! I know this isn't a chapter but I thought that this was supper exciting news, and I am going to get a picture of him with my friend Sami and I together!! He is going to be at one of our theaters that I live by and I'm just so excited!!**


	10. Check out my book!

Hi everyone, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, well more like years. I would like to let you all know that I self-published my own story which is now a book on amazon! If you have the kindle application on your computer, iphone, or you just have a kindle, you can check out my story! The title is White Iris, by me :)

I hope you all buy it, it is only $5.00, and I think if you liked Twilight you will like my story, although it has nothing to do with vampires or werewolves or any kind of creature. But I am sure you will all love it! Please check it out and leave me a comment on amazon or just send me an email through my email that is listed in the back of my book!

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

p.s- I am no longer a part of twilight fanfiction and I am very sorry for not finishing my stories! But I made it up by writing my own novel so check it out!


End file.
